Harry Potter and the Wings of Adehar
by H.B. Whyte
Summary: This is a continuation of the 5th book, OotP ---Fifth chapter up!--- Its Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and there is a different type of evil afoot. But how can you destroy something when you don't know what it is... or what it can do?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I cannot take credit for these wonderful characters created. These belong to J.K. Rowling along with some of the settings. Well, most of it actually. You see, all I can take credit for is this plot, which I have created and copyrighted so if you want to use it you need my written permission. I sadly (lol, just kidding) do not make any money from this. ;)  
  
~  
  
It was another chilly summer night in Little Winging, but for one boy in Number 4 Privet Drive, it felt like 50º outside. Harry Potter thrashed at his covers, struggling from their concrete grip, his forehead dripping in sweat.  
Had this been anyone else, it would have seemed like a mere nightmare. But that was not the case and this was not just a nightmare. The fear, the pain, was real, not a creation of his imagination nor even a memory. His body temperature had risen to a deathly 50º and Harry was gasping for breath, but his efforts seemed in vain as his windpipes constricted and his air supply rapidly depleted.  
Then all of a sudden it stopped. Harry gasped a huge breath of air and his temperature rapidly dropped back to 37º. For a few minutes he sat in silence except for the pounding of his heart.  
This was magic, he had no doubt, but how could it have happened if you need to be in close contact of a person to work a spell. Harry took a sharp breath. Jumping out of bed, heart pounding harder and faster now, he frantically groped around for his glasses and then hurriedly grabbed his wand.  
Why hadn't I thought of this before?!? Harry thought to himself angrily. It must be a Death Eater or Voldem- Harry stopped mid thought, confused. Only a few months ago, Professor Dumbledore had told him that while he still lived where his mother's blood dwelled (in her only living relative Aunt Petunia) that he was safe, Not to mention that the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison. Now, If possible he was more scared then ever. He was no longer safe nor did even know who his opponent was. or what they could do.  
  
~  
  
A.N. Sorry it's so short, it's just the prologue though, so give it time ;) I like it because it kind of draws you in and makes you want to read more (at least that's what I hope it does!) Please R&R!!! 


	2. Unanswered Emotions

Disclaimer: This is all J.K Rowling's characters and setting, but my plot (hey I get credit for something right?)  
  
A.N. Ok, here is my first real chapter. This is fun! Please R&R!  
  
~  
  
Harry slowly crept out of his room and down the hallway looking for any sign of magic or of any intruders. He tiptoed past his cousin Dudley's room and peeked in, but all he saw was his mammoth cousin gently shifting from side to side on his bed. Quieter still - for his aunt was a light sleeper - he walked past his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley's room. Needless to say, if she were awoken she would be less then pleased. Harry saw nothing in their room either, so he quietly took a glance downstairs but he noticed nothing. Once he was sure it was safe he slowly tiptoed back to his own room.  
  
The first thing he did when he got back to his room was get out a quill and some parchment out of his trunk. Harry began to compose a letter in his head and thought to himself, I've got to tell Ron, Hermione, Sirius and. he stopped abruptly and was blindsided by a tidal wave of emotions. Sirius, his beloved godfather, and the closest thing to family Harry had, was now gone. Not only was Harry extremely distraught but he felt a surge of guilt as well because it had been because of Harry that Sirius had left the safety of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters to save him. And now. well, now there was no way to express to Sirius how deeply sorry he was, no letter could inform him about what was going on in Harry's life, no fires were able to connect to Sirius when he needed advice. Now, not even an enchanted two-way mirror like the one Sirius gave him before he died would work. He was gone now, forever, and that made Harry feel so scared, so alone, so empty that silent tears began to flow down his cheeks.  
  
For a few minutes he just stood there, quill in one hand, parchment in the other, engulfed in self-pity. After he composed himself he looked down at his crinkled parchment and hastily began to smooth it out. Slowly and deliberately, he began to write three copies of a letter - one to Ron, another to Hermione and the third to the Order of Phoenix, an organisation created to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  
  
Hello all,  
  
Something both confusing and frightening happened to me. Tonight while I was sleeping my  
  
temperature rose extremely high. I think it might have gotten to 50º!!!* But then it less then  
  
a minute or two later, it dropped back to normal. I know this was real!  
  
Normally I would have just have suspected Voldemort or a Death Eater but  
  
Dumbledore told me I was safe as long I was under the house of my mum's blood (my aunt)  
  
or called it my home at least. What else could have this been?  
  
Harry  
  
Hastily he signed his name, rolled the letters up and attached to Hedwig's leg. "Ok girl, you know where these go? I think they might be all at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, you know, Sirius' place." Harry paused for a second, then resumed with a fake, cheery voice, "Well, you're a smart owl and all, I don't need to give you directions, you know your way about better then-" Hedwig gently pecked him, which Harry to as a sign to tell him to stop rambling and calm down. His shoulders, which he had not even realized he had tensed, relaxed and loosened, and a genuine smile spread across his face.  
  
"Thanks girl," he whispered as she flew off into the midnight sky, and then chuckled as a soft hoot replied to him.  
  
~ 


	3. A Return to the House of Black

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do these in front of every chapter? Oh well. I own nothing but the plot you know that. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and blah, blah, blah.  
  
~  
  
A.N. since these italics aren't working, I decided to but thoughts like 'this' (speech is like "this") and letters are separated from the rest with this pattern: /\/\/\/\/\/\/\. Any better ideas PLEASE let me know.  
  
~  
  
Stormy weather surrounded Little Winging for the next few days, and Harry attributed that to the wait for a reply from his friends. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, with nothing to do. Normally he would probably be doing chores, but the Dursley's had gone to visit some friends across town. So all he did was think about things and that made him slightly anxious. He was anxious not just because he wanted to know what caused the mysterious happenings, but it was almost his birthday.  
  
His birthday was around the corner - just 2 days away now - and it was Harry's hope that he would be able to get away and actually celebrate his birthday away from the confines of Number 4 Privet Drive. He hoped that for his 16th birthday (or his "sweet sixteen" as Aunt Petunia had called Dudley's) he would be able to have an actually party. He wasn't even picky just maybe a cake (that hadn't been sat on by anybody) and an actual get- together. He didn't actually think it would though because Dumbledore always made him stay at least half the summer and his birthday was the just on the verge of the half.  
  
His thoughts of birthdays were soon interrupted by a screeching noise. 'Hedwig!' He thought immediately. He turned and lo and behold there she was. Attached to her leg was a very small note written in Professor Dumbledore's handwriting:  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Harry,  
  
I have sent Nymphadora Tonks to escort you back to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. She will be in a Ministry car and will be arriving at precisely 6:00pm on the 29th of July.  
  
Sincerely, A. Dumbledore  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Harry jerked his head up and looked at his calendar - today was the 29th! His head whipped over to the clock - it was 5:58! He ran around his room and packed as quickly as possible. He tried doing that trick Tonks had shown him but failed and ended up just wasting time. He was packed and downstairs by 6:02. No sign of Tonks. Harry was worried that he had missed her. But he put that thought out of his mind because he knew Tonks wouldn't leave without him. He waited and waited until she finally showed up at 6:20.  
"Tonks!" Harry called when she got out of the car, her hair now long, drab and brown.  
  
"Hi, Harry! How's it going?" She cheerfully greeted him.  
  
"Good, now that your hear! I can't wait to leave the Dursley's!" Tonks laughed and helped Harry get his bags into the car. He couldn't help but ask, "What happened to your hair?"  
  
"Oh this? Yeah, it's kinda boring, I know, but I didn't feel like giving your aunt a heart attack." She giggled as the car set off.  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway. The Dursley's left for a friends house a while ago and won't be back until later tonight."  
  
"Oh! Really?" Harry nodded. "Well in that case." Tonks blinked quickly and her hair into a neon green spiky porcupine look. "Like it?"  
  
"Much better!" he exclaimed.  
  
They continued small talk for a bit longer, but then Harry asked Tonks if she knew anything about what happened with his fever thing. Tonks became slightly uncomfortable "Well. about that Harry. I know a bit about the spell, but not much else. And we don't know who did it anyway. Sorry Harry. But hey! Look we're almost there!"  
  
"What do you mean they don't know who it was? Besides, we've been traveling for less then an hour. It took us around 4 hours to get there when we were flying."  
  
Tonks ignored his prying, "Well, Ministry cars, kind of cheat, if you know what I mean, not to mention Mad-eye isn't driving so we don't double back every 5 seconds."  
  
"Still." Harry wasn't convinced. Then he looked out his window and saw the recognisable area around 12 Grimauld Place. At the sight of his godfather's house, an uncomfortable silence grew between them. The emotions he had felt just a few nights before were returning, slowly trickling back in, despite the fact Harry tried to shut them out.  
  
"So, um, you are still, uh, using, S-S-" - He stumbled over his godfathers name - " Sirius's house?"  
  
Tonks shifted around uncomfortably, "Well, actually, when they read his will, it turns out that, um, he left everything to you. So uh, now its um, your house."  
  
"They read his will already? Why wasn't I there?" Harry's sorrow turned to rage. "Were you planning on just going on with everything without me?"  
  
" Now Harry, you know it's not like that." Tonks attempted to reason with Harry as the car stopped and they got out." Remember at Sirius' funeral how Dumbledore asked you if you wanted to be involved in the legal proceedings? You seemed quite happy to be left out of all that then."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I want to be involved with all that now!" Harry knew this sounded lame as soon as the words left his lips. Tonks just sighed and rolled her eyes as she waved her wand and mumbled a spell as his trunks started to float along up the path to the House of Black. He was still angry though, mostly at his own ignorance, so he slammed the car's trunk down as hard as possible.  
  
"Oy! Harry! Don't sneak up on us like that!" cried Fred stepping out of the house alongside George laughing.  
  
"Harry's here? I had no idea; he was so quiet!" George piped in.  
  
Hermione gave both of them one of her disapproving glares, then walked joyfully over to Harry with Ron, "Hi Harry!" They chorused  
  
"Hermione! Ron! Long time no see!"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I didn't reply to your last letter, Dumbledore said he was sending you straight here so I didn't bother. Come on in." She led him inside, Ron right behind him.  
  
Harry had barely gotten two steps into the house when he was barraged by people saying things like "Harry, dear! How are you?", "So nice to see you!" and "Are you feeling okay?" to which he mumbled replies to with a fake smile plastered onto his face.  
  
Remus Lupin quickly broke up the crowd. "Okay everybody, I think that Harry needs to rest after his trip, don't you Harry?"  
  
Harry wasn't the least bit tired but caught on quickly. "Yeah. I'm really" He let out a fake yawn as Ron tried to suppress a snicker, "exhausted."  
  
Swiftly Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way upstairs into Harry and Ron's room. Harry sat down on his bed beside his luggage, which Tonks sent upstairs and begins to interrogate the two of them. "Do you have any idea what the spell was? Or who did it? Or how they did it? Or -"  
  
"Harry! Chill!" Ron tried to calm Harry.  
"It's called tiempiosa, and actually its fairly simple. It's not designed to kill it just causes an objects temperature to rise or fall," explained Hermione. "Watch." She pointed at Harry's pillow. She waved her wand in a clockwise circle then jabbed in the middle saying "Tiempiosa!"  
  
Harry put his hand on the pillow. "It's the same temperature Hermione," he said in a confused tone.  
  
"Wait." She replied. Then she raised her hand few inches. He felt it warm up. For every little bit she moved her wand up so did the temperature of the pillow increase. Then she moved it downwards and the pillow cooled until it was back to its normal temperature. Then she cooled it some more. Then she moved her wand in a counter-clockwise direction and his pillow was its normal temperature again.  
  
Ron continued, "We don't know who did it but they must have been in your room because the spell is very direct."  
  
A chill went down Harry's spine at the sound of that. "They were in my room?!? I guess I'm not so safe after all."  
  
~  
  
A.N. Ok, Maybe that's not then greatest ending but still. I hope you enjoy. 


	4. Um I don't know what to call this chapte...

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K. Rowling's except the plot and yadda yadda yadda. WHY do we need these? Everyone knows they aren't ours! Oh well.  
  
~  
  
A.N. Sorry it took me forever to update, but schools in and I got hooked on reading fan fics instead of writing them so ya. Sorry!  
  
You know the weird thing is that even though I'm in school, I start writing them instead of writing them over summer when I had time. Oh well.  
  
And a BIG "Thank you!" to everybody who reviewed! I love you all! You are the greatest! Thank you to the (alleged) people who have read this but didn't review as well. I can't say I'm thrilled but its better then nothing. Even if all you do is say on your review thing is "I read it." its better then nothing I suppose. Though please take 2 seconds and tell me what you thought! Read and review but no flames please! Constructive criticism is good, and If you have an opinion on what you think should happen that's great! I can't guarantee that I'll listen to you (I'm stubborn that way ( just ask my friends) but I might! It's like entering the (free) lottery and actually having a chance at winning! Or like writing to your government person, telling them what you think.  
  
Last thing! Really! Honestly! The next chappie will be up as soon after this one actually. I'm almost done it as I'm writing this it's just I wanted to separate them cause it was getting too long. So actually, this ones is short and the other is longer. I couldn't split it in half cause that wouldn't flow right. And soon you will see a character that is all my own! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! *Ahem* I suggest you continue reading before I turn into an evil monster. Though some people will tell you I already am, I DISAGREE!!! Not like anyone believes me but still. Go read my story! Now! Go! You should be reading this! You should be reading my story! NOW!  
  
~  
  
As Harry dwelled over these chilling facts, he realised that Voldemort could have been in his room, but had not killed him. That really confused him.  
  
"If Voldemort had had the chance why did he just do a simple temperature- raising spell instead of 'crucio' or 'avada kevadra' or something like that?"  
  
"Maybe he just wanted to scare you, or um." Ron started out but trailed off just as confused as Harry had been.  
  
"No, if he had wanted to scare Harry he would have hurt someone else, like you or me." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh that's a lot of comfort to me." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I wasn't trying to comfort you know was I?" Hermione's voice started to rise.  
  
"I know you weren't, stupid."  
  
"Now I'm stupid am I?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Well you -" Hermione was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Shut up! Oh god, I've seen you for less then 5 minutes and you are already biting each other's heads off! How on earth did you make it this far through the summer and how do you plan on making it through the rest?!?" Harry growled.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione stopped fighting, but for once Ron stood up for himself. "Look Harry, maybe we're fighting but you haven't been all sunshine and rainbows either! We are trying to help you, but you're not helping us!" He looked angry then immediately cooled down. " Look, its kinda stressful for all of us."  
  
Hermione gave him a sideways glance and Harry looked like he was about to retort but then changed his mind and slumped into a chair. "Ya, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, its just, just." He let out a disgruntled sigh.  
  
And uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Then all of a sudden Fred and George appeared into the room. "Hey Ron!" cried Fred.  
  
"Tsk tsk, little bro!" George began "Bringing a lady into your room alone and people might start talk- Harry! You're here! " Ron and Hermione blushed wildly while Harry chuckled.  
  
"Hey Fred, George. How's the joke shop coming?"  
  
"Not too shabby!" Fred chirped happily.  
  
"Really giving Zonko's a run for their money!" George put in.  
  
"Money's raking in."  
  
"Thinking of opening another shop by next summer."  
  
"Came up with loads more ideas."  
  
"And the chicks love us!" they chorused together laughing with the others.  
  
The group continued talking well into the night until Fred and George had to leave, the past tension forgotten.  
  
~~~ 


	5. Head over Heels

AN: OK, I finally got my next character in! Hooray! I made her up all by myself. She is a creation straight out of the twisted mind of me. And trust me, that is a very twisted place. I don't know really what to put in this Authors note, because I wrote this and the other one at basically the same time. Actually, exactly the same time because it was one chapter but then I cut them into 2 chapters instead of 1. It wasn't and even cut but w/e. Now start reading.  
  
~  
  
The days passed quickly and before the three friends knew it, school was just around the corner and they were off to Diagon Alley for their supplies. It was rather eventless until they stopped for ice cream late in the day. Ron was rummaging through Hermione's bags when he came across a small black box, at most 2 inches by 2 inches.  
  
"What this Hermione?" Ron asked looking at it with interest.  
  
"What?" She looked up from her textbook and a look of fear and rage passed over her face for a half a moment but long enough for Ron to realize it was something special. "Oh. uh. its nothing."  
  
"Really now?" Ron smirked, and Harry watched with interest the scene laid out before him.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. But if you don't mind." She held out her hand expectantly.  
  
"What's in it Hermione?" Harry couldn't resist.  
  
"Yes Hermione. what is in it?" Ron pursued the subject.  
  
"None of your concern really," Hermione began as nonchalant as possible "but -" she stopped mid-sentence and lunged for it her fingers just grazing the case.  
  
Ron stood up and began moving backwards with a mischievous look on his face. "A very valuable nothing it seems." Hermione turned red with anger and embarrassment and rushed after him. Ron turned to run and was knocked directly into someone as Hermione grabbed onto a post to stop from falling over Ron and Harry was laughing his head off.  
  
A young witch with long wavy chestnut hair stood up indignantly and brushed herself off. She looked no older then any of them, but she had an air of sophistication about her. She surveyed the three friends. Ron was struggling to get up and his entire head, from his neck to his ears were burning a bright red. Hermione was stabilizing herself and quickly snatched the box. Harry was still sitting in his chair laughing with tears practically streaming down his face, his sides aching. Then it seems at once, all three of them took notice to her. She was very pretty (as both boys soon took note) and stood with very fashionable greyish blue robes, which matched her eyes that were now sparkling with laughter and annoyance at the same time.  
  
She lent Ron a hand up and said, with only the slightest of Russian accents. "How do you do? I'm Tatiana and it was a pleasure, um," she giggled softly "running into you." This of course made Ron even redder and Harry laugh even harder.  
  
Hermione was the only one who of the three who managed to compose herself, and spoke to Tatiana, while tying to refrain from laughing "Terribly sorry about, um. that. I'm Hermione, the clumsy fellow who you ran into is Ron and the guy over there laughing hysterically is Harry. "  
  
This description of them caused both guys to cry out "Hey!" despite the fact that the descriptions were entirely true.  
  
Hermione ignored them and turned back to Tatiana. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I'm afraid that I don't recognise you."  
  
"No, I don't think you would. I used to go to Durmastang up until last year, but now I am transferring to Hogwarts. I assume you all go there?"  
  
"Yup." Ron spoke up. Then he started to blush and looked hard at the wood floor, "You, um, wannahavesomeicecreamwithus?"  
  
"Pardon?" Tatiana said not being able to really comprehend what Ron had just blurted out.  
  
"I think he, uh, meant, would you, I mean, y'know, only if you want to, if you'd like to, uh, have some ice, um cream with us?" Harry seemed to be infected with the same sudden shyness that had gotten Ron only moment earlier.  
  
"Oh, why aren't you boys so sweet? I would love to have some ice cream with two handsome fellow such as yourselves." She smiled radiantly but looked quickly over at Hermione. "You don't mind, do you Hermione?"  
  
"Oh of course not! Come sit and tell us about yourself!" Hermione was glad to meet someone new.  
  
"Thanks!" And she gracefully seated herself in between the two boys. "Are you sure you want to hear about me though? Its not terribly exciting."  
  
"Of course it would be. What's Durmastang like?" Hermione said kindly.  
  
"Did you know Viktor Krum?" Harry added mischievously, as Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well he was a few years older then me but everybody knew him. Not bad looking at all, but he was strictly off-limits." Tatiana continued casually. "He had a girlfriend."  
  
At this news Hermione's face fell a bit but she hid it as much as possible. Ron and Harry cast sideways nervously at each other. "A girlfriend you say? Did you know her?" Hermione's voice and face strained to keep the cheery upbeat attitude and Tatiana didn't seem to notice something was wrong.  
  
"Well, I never really met her, but as many of my friends were totally stricken with him, and asked him out, he always said 'Sorry, I have a girlfriend.' I don't remember her name actually. It was a couple of years ago before he left. Y'know, to be honest I was sneaking around one day in our library, and I saw him writing a letter. I'm sort of, kinda, really snoopy." She let out a melodious laugh that put the two boys only further into their trance. " Any way I looked over her should and he was writing to his girlfriend. He was writing about asking her to come and visit and I think he mentioned the tri-wizard tournament or something. And he mentioned to ask how her friend were, their name were like Howard and Rupert or Henry and Randy or." A look of recognition dawned upon her face. "Or Harry and Ron!!! Oh my god! Hermione, Iyou/I were his girlfriend? That is so cool! And you guys were friends with Viktor Krum? Wow! But wait. that means, you-" she pointed to Harry "- are Harry Potter! Wow this is so cool! In like 2 minutes I have met Viktor Krum's girlfriend, and his friends Iand/I Harry Potter! Sweet! My friends will be so jealous- Oh, I'm so sorry I've just been blathering on and on. Sorry!"  
  
The three friends sat in amazement. This girl considered them like Icelebrities/I! Granted, this happened to Harry quite a bit, but this was pretty new to Hermione and Ron.  
  
When the trio just sat silent Tatiana started again. "I had no idea that the famous Harry Potter would be so darn hot! Or that he would have such good looking friends!" Again she let out the melodious laugh that entranced the boys despite the fact they were incredibly red from embarrassment.  
  
I'Oh my god! She is really gorgeous! How can she like me?' thought Harry.  
  
'She's so nice. A major flirt, maybe, but really nice. Hey. Weren't her eyes greyish blue before? They're like sky blue now.' thought Hermione.  
  
'Oh my god she is so gorgeous. Really gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Veela gorgeous. Is she part Veela? She is so gorgeous. Really gorgeous.' Ron though over and over, his brain shut off (in case you couldn't already tell)./I  
  
"Not to be rude or anything," Hermione said abruptly, "But weren't your eyes, well, about the color of your robes before?"  
  
She looked as if it was nothing but asked, "What color are they now?"  
  
"Blue. Like, really really sky blue. " Ron answered.  
  
"Oh! Well that just means I'm happy." Tatiana replied. Noticing the confused look on their faces, she elaborated. "My eyes are like mood rings. They change color depending on my mood. Like right now they are bright blue which means I'm happy and if they were greyish blue before that was probably because I was kinda annoyed but I still thought it was funny." All of a sudden a mischievous look crossed over her face. "I may as well warn you now. If my eyes ever turn black, I WILL kill anyone who even the least bit annoys me. And when I'm like that anything can annoy me, from saying 'hello' to avoiding me. There is no escape." She laughed heartily at their alarmed faces. Ron was completely horrified but managed to hide it. Some of it at least. Hermione wondered how someone so nice could really get that angry. Harry was wondering along the same lines as Hermione - that is until Tatiana winked at him. He was going completely head over heals for this girl.  
  
But little did he know that only a few tables away in that very same ice cream shop, Cho Chang sat with Michael Cormer, a jealous feeling in her stomach from the way Harry looked at Tatiana.  
  
~  
  
A.N. MWA HA HA!!! I am EVIL!!! Lol. I love cliffhangers! Although it isn't REALLY a cliffy, it's close enough and its more just revenge to all you evil writers who do this to me. : D j/k really. It's because it sounds like a good ending. My Ch. 3 ending is. * BLECH! * That is the only way to describe it. And my Ch. 4 I'm not too proud of either. This used to be part of Ch. 4 but it was getting too long so I cut it down. I usually stcik my Authors note at the beginning but oh well. Now there are two! 


End file.
